Thunderous Punch
by SagelyDaoist
Summary: I swear to my name I will climb and one day stay at the top of the world
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto was bored as well as annoyed beyond measure as he watched Hiashi prattle about how unfaithful he had been with his daughter and what not while Hinata had been bawling his eyes now, the Hyuuga clan looked murderous while he looked at his parents who were apologizing profusely as he looked at them he felt nothing but disdain towards them so easily bowing their head to others without even asking him anything, frankly speaking he felt them disgusting and utterly revolting.

He looked at the father daughter duo as he could not help but feel moved by their performance, 'Damn just hand over the Oscar to them.', his attention then turned towards her older sister and could not help but scowl at her, 'This bitch they have given her the perfect ammunition for her to use against sometimes I wonder if she really is my sister but upon seeing my parents I would not be so stunned at that.'

He then casted a glance at the Uchihas and he sighed Itachi looked as if Christmas came early as he watched the entire scene with great satisfying smirk on his face, which was somewhat mirrored by his mother while his father well he was busy pouring oil in the fire trying to making the inferno but Naruto could clearly see the mirth in his eyes.

He glanced at the other people who were busy soaking in the new gossip already planning how to make the story even juicier and ripe it was a simple party where various people from various martial arts clan had gathered here but now they will have a nice juicy gossip for years to come.

He sighed tiredly at that as he could clearly see the clan elders had already decided to exile him and from what he was hearing they were planning to cripple him then leave his fate in the hands of those white eyed mongrels well it was time to put them on their rightful place.

He coughed loudly drawing attention towards himself well more like angry glares towards him as he spoke, "Well are you all done or do you wish to include in some more to the list of my so called wrong doings like the natural disaster perhaps oh how about the meteor strike that seemed to have made the dinosaurs extinct amongst many things."

Minami growled as she spoke, "Shut up have you no shame afte…."

Naruto replied back to her with an insane amount of bloodlust as he spoke in a rather harshly, "**SHUT UP! Your voice is hurting my ears.**", causing her to be taken aback including everyone who looked at him with wide eyes.

Naruto then turned towards Hiashi as he spoke, "So Hiashi that great performance but now show me the **fucking proof.**"

Hiashi snarled at that as he spoke, "My daughter saw everything along with Itachi Uchiha you were having sex with a whore."

Naruto gave him an incredulously at him as he spoke, "Really now, they saw me that means they must have proof right show me, show everyone."

Itachi stepped up as he spoke with a smirk, "Dobe, if I say it is true then it is true.", he spoke as if he was the King of the world and he was just dishing out the verdict.

Minami looked at Itachi with a faint blush as she spoke, "Yeah idiot Itachi has already spoken Naruto, why don't…."

Naruto: "**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO BIT UCHIHA CUMDUM BORN FROM 1 BILLION BITCHES ORGY NO HUMAN ASKED YOU TO SPEAK, SO SHUT UP CRAWL BACK TO THE GUTTER YOU CLIMBED UP.**"

Minato looked furious as he spoke, "Naruto apologize to your sister **NOW!**"

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he spoke with a short bow towards Minami, "Ah I am so sorry whoriness for speaking the truth now you please go back and spread you legs like a good little harlot."

Minami had tears in her eyes as he looked at Naruto, 'What is going on he never acted like that, I may not have been a good sister but he never was mean to me like this ever.'

Kushina looked at him with disbelief as she spoke, "Naruto what is wrong with you? Why are acting like this to your family?"

Naruto looked at her with a bored look on his face as he spoke, "Do I need to explain to someone who would rather listen to outsider without asking me and pass a judgment, more importantly why should I explain to someone who did not even bother to check whether the person is lying or not but instead became busy licking his shoes like a good little doggy, no I or any self respecting sane human would never, I hope you still have some amount of intelligence left to understand where I am coming from."

Naruto then turned towards Hiashi as he spoke, "My master always said that showing mercy to ones enemy is akin to suicide, as such you already made myself your enemy since already tried to insult and besmirch my honor, let me return the same courtesy to you, did you not say I was a filthy dirty cheater and your daughter and this man with a duck butt on his head the witness, then let show you something rather interesting.", he then turned towards the other people as he spoke, "Ah all of you I am about to show you all something interesting, Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga said how great and glorious their tradition is it not, let me show you a glimpse of and I would urge you record it using your phone after all it would be great to educate your future progeny on how to be as great as them, oh and please insist and if someone does not have any means to record please tell me I will happily oblige you with a copy."

Hiashi spoke with a snarl, "You scum what are you spouting out? I will not tolerate it any longer men beat him to a pulp."

Naruto laughed at that so loud that everyone was staring at him as if he was a madman as he spoke, "Oh Hiashi why are panicking so much afraid everyone would learn about your precious traditions and what not afraid that other people will become as great as you? Oh do not worry I have everything set NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE OVER THERE AND LEARN THE GREATNESS OF THE HYUUGA CLAN.", with that Naruto let out a clap as the light around slightly dimmed as suddenly a picture was projected on a nearby wall using a projector as everyone looked at the projected video that was playing everyone's widen.

Hinata Hyuuga was seen in a intense make out with Itachi Uchiha, most of their clothes missing as they soon started to have sex and after grunting and moaning, Hiashi quickly shouted out, "Go and quickly destroy the projector now."

Naruto smirked at that as he spoke, "Why are so afraid Mr. Hyuuga afraid that the truth is being showcased to the entire world?"

As a few of his men reached the projector they were stopped by a couple of men wearing black clothes that covered them from head to toe appeared as they easily persuaded them to stop by a couple of broken bones, as the show stopped within a few minutes, as some from the crowd commented, "Damn, the kid is so small it was like watching a lesbian porn."

Itachi was enraged at that as he spoke, "Who said that come and say that to my face."

As many broke into laughter the gathering of clan this year was interesting to say the list, to see the image of two clans being destroyed like that was better than any soap opera.

[Hinata: What are we going to do about that twerp and the so called fiancée of yours?]

[Itachi: Who the dobe? Pretty simple I have a plan you see a week from today is the Clan Gathering where every clan of Murim will visit, we are going to frame him and get rid of him broken and thrown like yesterday's garbage.]

[Hinata: But how?]

[Itachi: Simple just claim that he is cheating on you and I will back you up.]

[Hinata(rolled her eyes): Yeah and they will believe that a eleven year old was cheating.]

[Itachi(smirking): Well I will call that fangirl of mine Minami and give her some heads up and she will help us.]

[Hinata: Help us frame her brother?]

[Itachi: Of course she would as I said she is a pathetic fangirl of mine, if I order her to have a sex with all the dogs of the city she would do with a smile without a second thought, and as for her parents please if tomorrow Naruto died they would not bat an eyelid and with Minami backing up they would agree and he would be without help powerless easy for picking]

[Hinata(Giggling)]

[Itachi: It will teach him to keep away from what I the Great Uchiha Itachi had claimed.]

[Hinata: You are so bad and it turns me on so much, but what about Minami.]

[Itachi(with a shrug): Well it seems apple does not fall to far from the tree, but you do not have to worry by this time their entire clan will be gone, moreover by now our parents are already discussing the alliance and applying finishing touches to it.]

Naruto: "My my, what a conspiracy to have me crippled and killed, as for the blood traitor a clan well they can die for all I care."

Minato and Kushina looked at them shocked while Minami had tears in her eyes as she looked at her fiancé, but then the next words of Naruto hit them hard, as they looked towards him the only saw anger betrayal swirling they understood why, they preach about family and what not but when he needed the most they betrayed him without any thought but before they could say anything Itachi let out a loud laugh as he spoke, "So what if you caught onto our plan, because today you will become cripple, you meddling brat.", with that he dashed with an incredible speed, but as he neared Naruto he gave a startling cry as multiple senbon skewered him as he fell on the ground spewing blood from the mouth.

Naruto looked at him as if he was looking at a bug while his parents gave a startling scream as they rushed towards Itachi as Naruto spoke as he kept his eyes on Itachi, "Why are you here big sister?"

The woman in question was a rather voluptuous raven haired beauty wearing a miko dress spoke with a smirk, "Nothing baby brother mother send me to collect you."

At her appearance the people were startled as if she had appeared all of a sudden not to mention her rather mesmerizing and enchanting beauty as Naruto retorted with a growl, "I am not a baby!"

The woman simply laughed at that as she spoke, "Well we can argue later and it is getting rather late, and you know how angry she becomes when we miss dinner."

Naruto gulped at that fear evident in his eyes as he looked like he almost glided towards the woman miko garb, as he reached her Kushina spoke, "Stop Naruto where are you going?"

Naruto gave a small smile, a rather sad smile as he spoke, "I am going home thank you for providing shelter to me all this years but I believe it I to part ways Kushina, Minato and Minami and please forgive me for the harsh words I said as well as for over staying my welcome at you place, well then bye bye."

Minato dashed towards him as he shouted out with his hand outstretched, "Naruto wait…", but alas it would not to be as the woman her hand creating a miniature storm blinding everyone with dust as it settled down both the woman and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

Minami woke up from the nightmare as she found her clothes wet with sweat as she let out a sigh while musing loudly, "It's that damn dream again, and it has been three years since that day where are you and what are you doing brother, please forgive me and come back home, please.", with that she broke into tears as she hugged a picture of her and Naruto when they were little innocent children before anything and everything was destroyed by her hands the last picture of her hugging her 3 year old brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A blonde haired woman sighed as she studied her friend Kushina, she had been laughing and smiling with her friends but a closer look could see the deep sadness and guilt welling in her tearing her apart making her frown at that, she knew that Kushina was only to be blamed for the cause of such but still it saddened her greatly that her childhood friend to be forced to feel as such, her mind went to Naruto as she herself bit her lips in guilt she should have approached him when he was a child although she treated him fairly she should have approached him more, he was also a good friend of Kyoka until Minami broke their friendship, may be if she was a bit careful and more perceptive then he might still be here, maybe….

"Ryoko is something wrong?", a voice brought her out of her musing as she stared at another of her long time friend Suo Hiyama, who was looking at concern on her face as the others were drawn to their conversation.

Ryoko's eyes widen slightly before she replied back, "Actually I was thinking about the battle that is having place near the warehouse district."

Suo snorted at that as she spoke in a haughty tone, "What is there to think my daughter will surely win against yours."

Ryoko growled at that as she spoke with a small smile at that as she replied back to her in a tauntingly, "Of course dear, she will surely win in her dreams but unfortunately reality is rather cruel don't you think?"

Suo growled as they were about enter another shouting match they were stopped by Kushina who intervened as she spoke, "Ladies chill out? Why are you fighting like that?"

Suo snorted at that as she spoke, "Our children are having a match at the abandoned warehouse, and poor Ryoko is delusional that her child will win."

Ryoko wanted to argue but was stopped by another of her friends with blonde hair spoke with an excited tone, "Ah I remember the three way battle between Rino, Ayane and Kyoka, well if the gathering was not today I would be having a front row seat to my beloved daughter's battle."

Kushina hummed in thought before she spoke, "I remember Minami speaking about it she seemed extremely excited about it and even mentioned that her friends 'Meru' and 'Rin', would be present."

Ryoko sighed as she spoke, "So why are we wasting time here?"

The others shrugged at that as Kushina spoke with mirth in her eyes, "Because you arranged for the tea party."

Ryoko growled at that as she stood up as others looked at her curiously as she walked towards her house before she stopped and turned and spoke with a sigh, "Do I have to send invitation letter to you all so that we can go and visit our darling daughters."

The others soon scrambled on their feet as they followed after her, meanwhile Minato had been having a nice time connecting with the rest of his family specially his distant uncle Hayato Furinji, his mother Tsunade was also present here, it was nice speaking with her niece Miu as well, he looked at the newest disciple of Ryozanpaku Shirahama Kenichi who laid on the ground looking half dead, he chuckled inwardly as he thought to himself, 'Ahhh it bring back some memory when I was younger.', a message on his phone drew his attention as he let out a small smile.

Furinji Hayato a man of principle who always believed that family was the greatest treasure would not say it loud but he was angry and disappointed with Minato and his family, but still he was family as scuh he would tolerate him an welcome him and maybe one day find his grand nephew and ask for forgiveness for not noticing his plight, over the years he had disappeared he had searched for him high and low along with Jiraiya but he did not even here anything about him not to mention the woman who was with him, he could not place it but he felt as if he knew her.

He turned towards his nephew as he spoke curiously, "Is something wrong Minato?"

Minato shook his head as he spoke, "Well Kushina messaged me that a few of our friends' children are having a martial arts showdown near the abandoned warehouse and they are going to visit there and was asking if I would love to go there as well."

Hayato hummed in thought before he spoke, "It has been sometime since I had seen the younger generation's fight, and I hope you won't mind me tagging along."

Minato smiled at that as he spoke, "Of course not you all are welcome."

Hayato simply smiled as he spoke in loud voice, "Kenichi get ready we are all going to see a martial arts showdown along with all of you."

At that some of the other masters of Ryozanpaku gave a cheer especially Ma Kensei when he heard that it was an all female showdown, including Kenichi because he knew he was free for the day.

Naruto laughed loud his newest friend by the Hatenko Meru who even though he was older than Naruto could be easily be passed off as a middle schooler, he came across her when he had visited the arcade to spend some time and boy was he glad to find someone like her there, he wiped the tears that was forming in his from laughing as he spoke while wheezing, "Meru you are riot, I am glad I met you."

Meru flashed a grin as she gave him a victory sign as she spoke, "So am I now, let's go I have a showdown to witness and I so do not want to miss."

A few minutes later the duo was sitting on a beam near the ceiling with popcorn bags in their hands as Meru spoke in boastful tone, "See I told you that this was the best seat after all."

Naruto nodded wordless as he chewed on the popcorn as the 3 way battle between student was taking place as he peered down below he saw lots of familiar faces specially near the other end of the warehouse door, where his ex-family stood, as for the main combatants he could easily see some of the former acquaintances of his as their parents used to be his ex-parents as he looked down at them he let out a yawn discreetly as he was bored incredibly so, a group of teenage girls who were mostly in the disciple rank except a few were fighting nothing spectacular when their techniques were not refines, when all of a sudden his danger senses went haywire.

Meanwhile the others were watching the battle royale going in front of them with eyes that of a hawk, Kenichi looked bewildered at that as Akisame placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Is there something wrong?"

Kenichi spoke in disbelief, "What is going on sensei, why are they fighting with smile on their faces?"

Akisame laughed at that as he spoke, "Because they are enjoying themselves like some people do when playing soccer or baseball like that, and why are getting so bewildered after all you have the same expression when you spar with your friends.", Kenichi had a stunned look on his face at that.

But before anyone could say anything Minami let out a choked sob while looking upward as a single word escaped her mouth, "Naruto!"

Everyone's undivided attention was on the two figure lazing on top of a beam, as a couple wondered who the figure was, when all of a sudden, Naruto jumped with the person sitting along with him as the place he was sitting was hit by an iron rod, with a loud ***thunk*** before the beam broke with a groan as it fell.

Instincts Naruto had always trusted them, and he had survived because of them more than once, so when his instincts went haywire he grabbed Meru and jumped from the top, as soon as he was near the ground he flung Meru towards the nearest girl he saw, and watched at the corner of his eye that Meru flipped in the air and landed on the ground gracefully as he himself had to duck and weave through the rain of iron rods, by the time he had managed to escape from being skewered by a dozen of iron rods the fight between the three Madonna's and their followers had stopped fighting as they looked at Naruto who had suddenly appeared then a loud crash was heard as another person appeared who was easily identified as a female from her exposed cleavage and her feminine garb not to mention her long blue hair that went passed her knees, the figure had a mask with a certain marking on it, marking of Ouroboros.

"Everyone get away quick that woman is from the 'White Moon Tower', a deadly organization of Jianghu.", a very authoritative shout came from Hayato as the girls ran away to safety as Naruto stared at the woman.

As the adults and the master rushed towards Naruto who was staring at the woman, he suddenly spoke, "Who are you imposter?"

The woman tilted her head before she greeted Naruto by cupping her hand in a greeting which made others eyes go wide as Minato spoke, "Naruto do no….", only to be stopped as Naruto picked the nearest rod impaled in front of him as he threw it near their feet as he spoke in a cold tone, "Stay away!", and then to much to their growing horror he returned the greeting.

Kenichi looked confused as he spoke, "Why do masters look so startled at that.", the other people where nearby glanced at him curiously while Miu replied to him with a serious tone in her voice, "It is simple Kenichi they just decided to duel till death."

Kenichi as well as the rest looked alarmed at that as white faced Kenichi spoke, "What do you mean Duel till death?"

Miu grimaced as she spoke, "It is simple Kenichi their duel will stop, only stop when either or both are dead.", her answer send a chill down their spine.

As one of the ladies spoke quickly, "We have to stop them."

Miu shook her head as she spoke, "In the event it is stop it would create dishonor to them to the point they might have to kill themselves to regain the honor or simply it will evolve in to a three way combat."

The others waited with bated breath as the two combatants took respective stance they could each feel the tension suddenly their killing intent flooded the space making many stiffen at that, before to most of the people present they disappeared before the reappeared exactly at the middle as they stopped each other's punch with their hand as shockwave ripped the ground around them creating a large crater around them as the spectators all stepped back as many gaped at the insane display of strength.

**As for the characters involved that are mentioned at the chapter, just make a guess.**


End file.
